Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, a precursor particle for forming an alignment layer in the LCD display, and a method of making the LCD display that provides a predetermined tilt angle for the liquid crystals, while avoiding the complications of the process steps used to form earlier alignment layers.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an LCD panel having liquid crystal cell interposed between two substrates that face each other. Since the LCD panel is a non-luminous device, a light source for supplying light to the LCD panel is located behind the LCD panel. The transmittance of light supplied from the light source through the LCD panel is adjusted according to the arrangement of liquid crystals within the liquid crystal cell.
To arrange liquid crystals vertically with respect to a surface of a substrate, a liquid crystal alignment layer is used. The liquid crystal alignment layer is formed by forming a thin layer on the surface of the substrate by coating an organic polymer compound or an inorganic compound, such as silicon oxide, on the surface of the substrate, and then drying and baking the thin layer. Generally, a vertical alignment polyimide thin layer is used as the liquid crystal alignment layer.
However, forming such a polymer-based liquid crystal alignment layer requires a series of processes, such as coating a display panel with a liquid crystal alignment agent made of an organic polymer compound, and then drying and baking the liquid crystal alignment agent at a high temperature. These processes undermine productivity. Therefore, a simpler process of forming a liquid crystal alignment layer is required to improve productivity.